The present invention relates to process devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to field-mounted process control and measurement devices.
Process devices are used to measure and control industrial processes such as the refining of petrochemicals, the processing of food, the generation of electric power, and a number of other processes. Process measurement devices include process variable transmitters, which measure a process variable such as pressure or temperature and communicate the measured variable to a process controller. Another type of process device is an actuator, such as a valve controller or the like. Generally, process control is accomplished using a combination of transmitters, actuators, and a process controller that communicate across a process control loop to a controller. Both types of process devices interact with the physical process through process interface elements. Process interface elements are devices which relate electrical signals to physical process conditions, and include devices such as sensors, limit switches, valve controllers, heaters, motor controllers, and a number of other devices.
The process controller is typically a microcomputer located in a control room away from the process. The process controller can receive process information from one or more process measurement devices and apply a suitable control signal to one or more process control devices to influence the process and thereby control it.
In order to couple to the process, transmitters and actuators are generally mounted near the process in the field. Such physical proximity can subject the process devices to an array of environmental challenges. For example, process devices are often subjected to temperature extremes, vibration, corrosive and/or flammable environments, and electrical noise. In order to withstand such conditions, process devices are designed specifically for xe2x80x9cfield-mounting.xe2x80x9d Such field-mounted devices utilize robust enclosures, which can be designed to be explosion-proof. Further, field-mounted process devices can also be designed with circuitry that is said to be xe2x80x9cintrinsically safexe2x80x9d, which means that even under fault conditions, the circuitry will generally not contain enough electrical energy to generate a spark or a surface temperature that can cause an explosion in the presence of an hazardous atmosphere. Further still, electrical isolation techniques are usually employed to reduce the effects of electrical noise. These are just a few examples of design considerations, which distinguish field-mounted process devices from other devices, which measure sensor characteristics and provide data indicative of such characteristics.
Aside from the environmental considerations listed above, another challenge for field-mounted devices is that of wiring. Since process devices are located near the process far from the control room, long wire runs are often required to couple such devices to the control room. These long runs are costly to install and difficult to maintain.
One way to reduce the requisite wiring is by using two-wire process devices. These devices couple to the control room using a two-wire process control loop. Two-wire devices receive power from the process control loop, and communicate over the process control loop in a manner that is generally unaffected by the provision of power to the process device. Techniques for communicating over two-wires include 4-20 mA signaling, the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART(copyright)) Protocol, FOUNDATION(trademark) Fieldbus, Profibus-PA and others. Although two-wire process control systems provide wiring simplification, such systems provide a limited amount of electrical power to connected devices. For example, a device that communicates in accordance with 4-20, mA signaling must draw no more than 4 mA otherwise the device""s current consumption would affect the process variable. The frugal power budget of two-wire process devices has traditionally limited the functionality that could be provided.
Another way the process control industry has reduced field wiring is by providing transmitters with two sensor inputs. Such transmitters reduce the number of transmitters/sensor and thereby reduce wiring costs as well as overall system costs. One example of such a transmitter is the Model 3244MV Multivariable Temperature Transmitter, available from Rosemount Inc., of Eden Prairie, Minn.
Although current multivariable transmitters can reduce wiring costs as well as overall system costs, they have traditionally been limited to applications involving two sensors. Thus, in applications with sixteen sensors, for example, eight multivariable transmitters would still be required. Further, if different sensor groups are independently grounded, there is a possibility that ground loop errors could occur and adversely affect process measurement.
Current methods used to overcome the problem of coupling a large number of sensors to the control room include coupling the sensors directly to the control room. For example, if a situation requires a large number of temperature sensors, consumers generally create xe2x80x9cdirect runxe2x80x9d thermocouple configurations where thermocouple wire spans the distance between the measurement xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d and the control room. These direct run configurations are generally less expensive than the cost of obtaining a number of single or dual sensor transmitters, however, a significant wiring effort is required, and process measurement is rendered more susceptible to electrical noise due to the long runs.
The process control industry has also reduced the effects of long wire runs on process control by providing field-mounted devices that are capable of performing control functions. Thus, some aspects of process control are transferred into the field, thereby providing quicker response time, less reliance upon the main process controller, and greater flexibility. Further information regarding such control functions in a field-mounted device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,664 to Warrior et al, entitled FIELD-MOUNTED CONTROL UNIT, assigned to Rosemount Incorporated.
Although multivariable transmitters and process devices implementing control functions have advanced the art of process control, there is still a need to accommodate applications requiring a relatively large number of sensors, as well as applications requiring enhanced control in the field.
A two-wire field-mounted process device is provided. In one embodiment, the process device includes multiple isolated channels includes a channel that can be an input channel or an output channel. The given input or output channel can couple to multiple sensors or actuators, respectively. The process device is wholly powered by the two-wire process control loop. The process device includes a controller adapted to measure one or more characteristics of sensors coupled to an input channel and to control actuators coupled to an output channel. The process device also includes a loop communicator that is adapted to communicate over the two-wire loop. In another embodiment, the two-wire field-mounted process device includes a controller that is adapted to execute a user generated control algorithm relating process input information with process output commands. The process device of this embodiment also includes a loop communicator that is adapted to communicate over the two-wire loop.